


If Only Tonight We Could Sleep (The Alien Clone Hybrid Trance Mix)

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Reboot, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even drifting in and out of sleep, Kon keeps an ear out for his teammates, and for Tim in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Tonight We Could Sleep (The Alien Clone Hybrid Trance Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 



> Title from The Cure. Thanks to my lovely beta for turning it around so quickly.

Kon has learned to shut out the world, to narrow and hone his hearing so that he's not constantly listening to everything, not constantly being overwhelmed by everyone else's lives. He has enough trouble in his own, thanks.

Still, even drifting in and out of sleep, he keeps an ear out for his teammates (he doesn't _think_ he's being creepy, and he's definitely a better judge of that than _some_ people), and for Tim in particular, since Tim's the one with the most complicated life, and the one least likely to ask for help. Kon thought Robin was supposed to lighten Batman's load or something, but Tim seems to have missed the memo on that; he was the most serious kid Kon knew even before everything that's happened recently. At least Kon's back now to watch out for him. 

Kon's not sleeping tonight, though. He's replaying the afternoon's training drills in his head, wondering how to get Tim to explain what the hell he was thinking, what's been going on with him lately. Tim will never open up without prompting, and even then, Kon would probably need a crowbar to pry anything out of him--and oh, that's something he can never, _ever_ say to Tim, for a whole variety of reasons--but Kon knows him pretty well by now. Kon might never be the brains of the operation, but he's pretty sure he knows how to push Tim's buttons, and he's certain Tim will let him.

So he hears Tim's panicked gasps and rapidly accelerating heartbeat as clearly as if he's in the same room.

Kon lies still for a moment, but it's probably the only opening he's going to get, so he goes for it.

Tim is still panting raggedly when Kon gets to his room, and for a second Kon wonders if he's misread the situation entirely, if Tim is jerking it under the covers, but no. The door's not locked and he can practically feel the anxiety vibrating off Tim's skin, like he's got his own version of Kon's tactile telekinesis.

"You should be sleeping." Not the best opening line, but familiar from his own sleepless nights at the farm.

"I _was_."

Kon snorts and sinks down on the edge of the bed. He pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. "I know. I just--I wanted to talk."

Tim pulls his own knees in and most of the covers with them. "So talk."

"I know. I'm getting there." Kon sighs dramatically but keeps his eyes on his hands. "I'm just--I'm worried about you, man."

"I'm--"

"And don't say you're fine! You don't know how fucking creepy it is when you say that." He risks a glance at Tim, who looks hurt. It's a look Kon's seen way too often lately, given how well Tim usually hides everything.

Tim lifts a hand and then drops it back down to rest on the comforter. "Sorry."

Kon grunts. "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be--" He stops and flaps a hand at Tim. "Okay."

Tim bites his lip and his chest moves in a silent sigh. "I--will be." He drops his gaze. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Today in practice--" 

Tim tenses up even more. "I know. I'm--"

"Don't say sorry again, Tim. Please." Kon dips his head and tries to get Tim to meet his gaze. "No one expects you to be fine, man, but you're still here. And I keep thinking I could help, but--" He doesn't mean to raise his voice but he gets a little louder. "You didn't even lock your door!" Kon takes a deep breath and modulates his voice. "And that's...really not like you, you know?"

Tim finally looks up at him. "I know." There's something stupidly sad in his expression and Kon wants to wipe it off his face, wants to make him smile, which is as good as a laugh from _him_. 

"It scares me." Kon's voice has dropped to a whisper now, and he shakes his head. "Listen to me. I keep thinking if I talk enough, you'll have to say something. As if that'll help. I--I just want to help. You're supposed to make the plans here. Tell me what to do." Tim doesn't say anything and doesn't say anything, and the silences stretches between them. It makes Kon anxious, and he wonders if this is how Bart feels _all the time_. It goes on long enough to make him start talking again. "You wanna go hit something? We could probably find something. Or I could just piss you off. I'm good at that."

Tim makes a choked off noise that sounds more like a sob than a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid idea." Kon shrugs and smiles sheepishly. "But I would if you wanted to."

"You want to help me?" Tim asks, much to Kon's surprise.

"Yeah. Of course," Kon answers without hesitation. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't. You're--" _Tim. Robin_. "My best friend."

Tim huffs softly, but his mouth curves in a small, rueful smile more genuine than Kon's seen in a while. Tim takes his hand and wraps it around his other wrist. "Squeeze." Kon's not sure what Tim's thinking, but he follows the order without question, and it makes Tim's shoulders relax immediately. "Harder."

"Like this?" Kon's had a lot of practice calibrating the strength of his hands and his telekinesis, and he knows Tim has the highest tolerance for pain he's ever seen in a regular human being (after Batman), but he's still worried about hurting him.

Tim nods and closes his eyes with a long sigh. "Don't let go." He holds up his other hand, and Kon knows without being told to take hold of it. 

It just seems natural then to lean forward and press Tim back against his pillows. Tim hums in approval and straightens his legs so Kon can straddle him. He's not expecting Tim to start struggling and he almost lets go, but Tim repeats, "Don't let go," in a low, urgent voice, so he doesn't.

This is starting to remind him of some porn he watched on X-Tube--he's watched _a lot_ of Superboy/Robin porn on the internet--except it's _real_ and it's happening. At least, he thinks it is. Tim is certainly making porn noises, even though they haven't actually _done_ anything yet, and his own cock is hard. He should probably do something about that. He's not sure what, though, but he doesn't have to be, because Tim bucks up against him with a filthy moan, and Kon grinds down instinctively with a surprised gasp. He manages to shove their underwear out of the way with his telekinesis, and then they're rubbing their dicks together desperately. 

He's never done this with a guy before, but Tim doesn't seem to mind. They spend a couple of minutes just thrusting against each other, which sends shivers of pleasure down Kon's spine. "Tim, Tim, Tim," he mutters. It's the only word he can remember right now. 

Tim keeps moving beneath him, hungry, needy sounds falling from his lips, and it suddenly occurs to Kon to kiss him, to drink those sounds in and swallow them down. Tim moans into his mouth, his tongue curling around Kon's and making him moan in response. He mouths at the sharp line of Tim's jaw, bites at the hinge of it, wringing another low moan out of him that Kon wants to taste.

He forgets that he's supposed to be holding Tim's wrists, slides his hands down to press Tim's hips to the mattress, and Tim gasps and arches up, his eyes opening wide. Kon freezes, wondering if he's done something wrong, if this isn't what Tim wants, if he's somehow misreading the whole situation, and then Tim's hands grab his ass and dig into the meat of it hard enough to hurt someone who isn't invulnerable, and Kon presses his forehead to Tim's in relief. 

"Tim," he says again, this time in wonder. He presses down with his telekinesis to hold Tim in place so he can reach a hand up to cup his cheek, gentle and tentative even as his hips thrust harder and faster. "Fuck, Tim, I'm going to--" He doesn't finish the sentence, doesn't need to, because he's coming, hard and hot and all over _Tim_ , which is even better than the fantasies he may or may not indulge in from time to time.

Tim's eyes flutter closed and his mouth curls in that small smile again when Kon presses kisses to his nose and his cheeks and his lips. Tim's hips jerk in Kon's grip, and then he stiffens beneath him, his breath ragged and gasping as he comes, wet and warm and sticky, between them. He goes limp in Kon's hold and his breathing settles down. 

He doesn't seem to mind the mess between them, and he doesn't resist when Kon flops down next to him and pulls him in for a cuddle. Kon brushes his sweaty hair back and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Tim murmurs sleepily. This might be the most relaxed Kon's ever seen him.

"You know you can talk to me," Kon says.

Tim laughs softly. "I know." He tugs the comforter up over both of them, and then presses himself against Kon. "But for now, can we just sleep?"

"Sure," Kon says, knowing they won't talk about it in the morning. That's okay. They can just keep doing this, and maybe they won't need to.


End file.
